Vanilla Bean
by Crystalline Green
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is struggling today, she needs a lift and gets one from an unexpected source. (This is in my mind not Rizzles, although it's not 'not' either, read it as you will… Set somewhere in a speculative S5)


_Playing with other people's toys was always more fun..._

* * *

**Vanilla Bean**

Jane arrived to find the scene already buzzing. A line had been established in an attempt to keep the public and worse still, the reporters back. Jesus, even they were beating her these days. 'You're slacking Rizzoli' she thought to herself as she shoved her way through. As she neared the front, she encountered one guy who was paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings other than those he could see through his long lens. As he jostled for a better angle, he backed into her, but the nudge wasn't enough, and he put a bit more into it, intent on shifting whoever was in his way.

Being an expert in body language, Rizzoli registered his intent and instinctively put her hands up just in time to block the second impact and instead pushed him away with plenty of force. "Hey watch it!" she said as he stumbled having suddenly lost his view though his camera, instead finding himself propelled in the opposite direction to that which he had initially been moving in. His temper immediately spiked he turned intending to have words with whomever had the audacity to push him, probably some neighborhood rubbernecker getting in the way of those with a job to do.

He rounded angrily, "What the hell is your probl…" His protestations died in his throat when he came face to face with a very hot and pissed off Jane Rizzoli, whose dark eyes boring into him were a physical force. She flipped the right side of her blazer, in a typical gesture, but now it was also necessary to lift the hem of her shirt slightly to reveal her badge. He took in the glimmering gold shield and even more unnervingly for him, her physical condition. He dropped his eyes uttering hurried apologies, wanting nothing more than to get away from her and the death glare she had fixed him under.

"Yeah that's what I thought," she called after him when he sheepishly eased away, back though the crowd who were much more understanding about letting one out, than they were letting one in.

The uniform managing the tape was smirking having witnessed the exchange, he lifted it as Rizzoli got there, easing her way under without her having to stoop too much. She mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to him, then she was clear and on her way to meet her colleagues. She passed through the cut away section in the cheap chain link fence, taking her time - mentally steeling herself, expecting the worst, then hopefully she wouldn't be unpleasantly surprised by whatever she encountered. Her formally strong constitution had been challenged repeatedly in recent months and although there was evidence the worst of it was over, Jane still didn't feel quite as confident in her stomach to hold onto her last meal as she once had.

She didn't know any details yet, but the potentiality for decomposing body was high. There was the heat the city had been bathed in over the past week as the summer ramped up. Then there was the area in which the body had been discovered; a dense scrubland struggling to establish itself in the poor soil of an abandoned lot and succeeding. A couple of years ago it would have been a prime spot for re-development, but in this financial climate, building projects had stalled and in some cases been indefinitely postponed due to lack of cash. The lot had been fenced off, but access was only a minor issue for anyone determined enough to find a sheltered spot to sleep, or in this case, to dump a body. It could have lain undiscovered for several days.

Already she could see the small gathering of her collages amongst the brush and scattered junk; twisted shopping carts, faded crumpled cans and brittle paper being shifted by a weak hot breeze which brought no relief from the heat. There was a CSRU tech wandering the area photographing everything and collecting select items for later analysis. Korsak was standing with a uniform, probably the first officer on the scene and just to their left she could just about make out the telltale shine of Maura's blonde hair where she was bent down, almost certainly tending to the body. Lastly there were two coroners waiting at the periphery of the area, waiting for instructions to bag and transport the body whenever Maura gave them the nod. Frankie was probably somewhere nearby, gathering statements most likely.

It was then Jane was struck again with Frost's absence. Even after the months which had passed, she still had moments when everything felt wrong without him. While it was not a matter of her forgetting that he wasn't going to be there, it was in moments like this, when the realization of how much she missed him hit and still had the power to sting and sometimes stun. He would surely have enjoyed the fact that he wouldn't have been the only one struggling not to toss his cookies at crime scenes, never mind that person joining the ranks being her - yeah, he'd have got a kick out of that. Jane smiled inwardly to herself at the thought and she sent up a silent greeting to Frost, wherever he may be, 'Hey partner, I miss you.'

Jane stayed back a little longer, now having two reasons for having to pull herself together. She ran a hand through her messy mane, she looked skywards into unbroken blue, blinking away tears, breathing through the lingering grief and willing the constriction in her throat to ease.

* * *

Finally feeling she had reigned in her emotions once more, Jane brought her attention back to the job at hand and made her final approach. Maura looked up having heard Janes footsteps drawing near, her eyes looking bright in the morning sun, she focused on her friend with concern. "Are you alright Jane?" she asked with a frown crossing her brow, almost certainly having seen her pause on her way over, it was also likely she knew the probable reason. It would be one of two and presumably it was a little of both.

"Yeah. Sorry, just needed an extra moment to clear the headspace." Jane explained, her voice made even more husky with emotion. She knew that Maura would read between the lines and Jane's body language. Maura may on occasion be baffled by the emotions of others, but over time she had become attuned to Jane's and could read them with unnerving accuracy. She nodded accepting it for now, but she kept her eyes locked with Jane 'We'll talk about this later' they said without words. Jane nodded sealing the deal. "So what have we got?" she asked steering them back on track.

The body wasn't as bad as she'd feared it might be, perhaps the strategy of expecting the worst was working. Jane thought it looked like it had been there for a day at most, probably less, even so she took the precaution of standing up wind.

Maura ran her though the details, noting her findings so far. Typically fact based totally lacking in conjecture, today Jane didn't have the will to press, she was more than happy to get the answers once they were back in the comfort of Maura's temperature controlled lab. Besides Korsak was the lead on this one, so Jane could take on a slightly more relaxed role. Yeah steps were in place to ensure 'stress reduction'. That was enough to make her want to scream, Jane Rizzoli was a terrible passenger, but it was something she had to get used to.

She had dealt with some of the issues complicating her life, but there was still attention needed and she lacked the patience required for much of it. Casey being at the very top of her list. She had been in contact with him of course, but so far they had not come to any kind of resolution, he had promised to be on the first flight possible once he could secure leave. But neither of them knew when that would be and to be honest, Jane was not looking forward to the prospect in the slightest. She had made peace with the situation as it was, but she knew that the comfortable status quo wouldn't last.

Maura noticed Jane's attention was not fully on the information she was giving her, which was most uncharacteristic, she was fidgety and looked like the heat was really bothering her. Jane stripped off her jacket, another chink in her armor, even her wardrobe was betraying her. Maura had seldom seen Jane looking so uncomfortable as she did right now, though perhaps that was not quite true, just a few weeks ago Jane had looked a hell of a lot worse.

Maura sorted through her bag pulling out a bottle of water, "Jane?" she called softly, holding it out to her friend, who took the still cool drink gratefully.

"Thanks Maur," she said, already removing the cap before taking a long drink.

Maura wanted to ask her friend if she were really ok, but she knew that she wouldn't get answers here, she now stood next to her friend, "Lunch later Jane." She signaled the coroners over and instructed them to bag the body. Korsak wandered over with them. "All finished here Doc?"

"Yes, I think so."

"We were lucky, patrol found him when he noticed damage to the fence," Korsak explained. "How long's be been here?"

"The body was moved post mortem, but I would say that time of death was 8 to 10 hours, and signs indicate he was dumped here within an hour, certainly two, of his death. Cause of death sharp force trauma," she indicated the wounds to the victim's back as the body was rolled into the bag. "Multiple stab wounds, delivered with exorbitant force, see the bruising?" she ran a gloved finger around the area. "You're looking for a stiff blade with a hilt."

"Well, nothing has turned up yet, but I'll have Frankie canvas the area, just in case." Just before he set off to find him, Korsak turned to his overly quiet colleague. "How you doing there Jane?"

"Be ok," she answered, "Just suffering from the heat, and lack of coffee. I just need to pull myself together." She said rolling her eyes illustrating her self-frustrations. She sucked in a deep breath expanding her lungs, allowing the action to pull her up straighter, taller, then she let it go in a puff. Jane nodded to the pair still watching, "Sorry guys. Let's get back to work."

Maura led the way overseeing the removal of the body, Korsak followed just behind Jane while the CSRU finished up with the area.

"I want you to go with Maura, I'll stay for the canvas with Frankie. No arguments Rizzoli," he said seeing the pained expression on her face. Jane knew he was giving her an easy ride and she felt guilty about not pulling her weight, but all the same she was grateful.

* * *

"Vanilla!" Came the familiar, drawn out cry from somewhere in the nearby crowd. Scanning the faces behind the tape, Jane soon found him. Somewhat aided by his loud attire - today he wore an indigo suit, looking almost ultraviolet in the bright sunlight, paired with a cream shirt and set off with a matching cream trilby - and of course there was the fact that he was bobbing about with a familiar relentless energy, which right now Jane found herself feeling insanely jealous of.

Rondo continued to shuffle up and down the line through the inextricable crowd - the hard core now, likely to stay until the scene was cleared - in his effort to find a space to see and be seen, trying to catch a glimpse of Jane whom he always seemed to have a knack for locating, or was it just that she was pretty much always on call if she wasn't on duty? Well perhaps not for much longer, she knew she'd have to take a back seat or at the very least reduce her hours soon.

Jane had a lot of time for Rondo. Initially she's thought him a crack, just one more in urban streets crawling with troubled people. But he had proved himself to not only be a useful set of eyes and ears in places she couldn't access without raising either suspicions or hackles, or both - and during the course of her interactions with the man, she had seen a spark of compassion, spirit and deep set responsibility which had changed her opinion of him.

He was a true diamond in the rough, formed under the pressure of a life on the street, doubtless becoming harder through it, but rather than allowing it to cloud his outlook or become jaded, Rondo sparkled with rare clarity. Not only did that apply to his life, but he did his best - far more than most people Jane knew, no matter their background - to bring that shine to the lives of others. Perhaps only Maura rivaled him in that respect, but the fact that he had so little yet gave of himself so willingly, so selflessly, made him a very special person indeed.

Jane often found herself feeling inadequate in the face of such magnanimity, she knew she harbored a streak of impatience which sometimes bordered on petulance, which she was not proud of, but the act of being around Maura, and to a lesser extent Rondo, had made her aware of her failings and so she had been making a concerted effort to remedy her ways.

However that was not to say that she didn't care. Jane did, deeply. She became heavily invested in the cases she worked, in finding justice for the victims and the people left bereft of their loved ones. She hated when cops were all business or were lacking in humanity when questioning the bereaved. In that moment they needed someone to understand, with the ability to empathize and heart to give a crap about them and about what had happened to the fallen. Someone to say 'I may not have the answer yet, but I will do everything I can to find out'. Usually that was enough and Jane sincerely meant it every time.

Not only that, but Jane Rizzoli was fiercely protective of the ones she loves, has been for as long as she can remember. Though small in number, her friends and colleagues were a tight knit if slightly unconventional group, whom over time had become more like family. Therefore Jane would fight for tooth and nail for them too. Indeed she had, getting into many scrapes with and for her brothers as they were growing up, as either of them will testify and Tommy is always keen to remind her - and anyone else who cares to ask – about.

That was why the loss of Frost stung so bitterly. The blessing of a small group is also its curse, they still had the strength of the bond they shared and each other to fall back on, but when one was lost the void they left seemed massive. A chasm would always remain in their absence.

She wondered about Rondo, who was he, how had he ended up here? And in that moment she came to realize that Rondo was one of their number, he had been since he showed up with the kids for mentoring. Maura must have felt it too, she didn't invite just anyone back to her house for dinner, Rondo though deserved to get something back for all that he put in. That and he made a difference, he made people happy and she felt it now. Somehow seeing him made her feel a little better.

She gestured 'Come over' with her right hand, partly to Rondo, more to the officer keeping a watchful eye on him and the rest of the crowd. Rondo pointed to his chest looking insanely pleased with the situation. The uniform shot her a questioning glance, which she responded to with a confirming nod and another waggle of her fingers. He shrugged and lifted the tape, just a little this time while hiking his thumb encouraging Rondo to duck under. He removed his hat and did just that.

Jane's path hadn't crossed with Rondo's for several weeks now, and the last time she had been in the very early stages so he had been completely unaware. Fat chance of that now. "Woah Vanilla!" he said as he got closer to Jane, noticing for the first time what had by now become obvious to all at a mere glance. "Look at you!" he said his smile bright as he gestured with open palms to her obviously bulging belly. "Mmm-huh, I like these new curves!" He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously, while hands moved up without touching and eyes his traced up appraisingly from her belly to her boobs, but they didn't linger, they came back up to meet hers. "Congratulations!" he said his words sincere, his cheer evident and infectious.

"Thanks Rondo" she said, with a smile which only moments ago she would have thought was never going to make an appearance.

"I hope that baby daddy is treating you right." He said coming way too close to the issue for comfort, but before he could gage her response or asked more questions Maura stepped up saving her. "Dr. Isles," he greeted her much more formally than he ever did Jane, it was always the way, but it was evident he was no less pleased to see her.

"Hey Rondo, you got something for me?" Jane asked once he directed his attention back to her.

"Yeah one of my guys says he saw something go down around midnight last night. He said there was a pick up pulled up right here by this fence. Some guy clipped a few links then dragged something heavy right out the bed and through that hole."

Jane and Maura shared a look, the times would fit Maura's findings so far. Jane fished in her pocket she selected a few bills then discreetly passed them over to Rondo. "I sure would like to speak to your guy," she said giving him a pointed look.

Rondo slipped the cash into his jacket, "I'll make sure he comes by the station to have a chat with you later," he noticed Jane's slightly skeptical look. "Don't worry, I'll escort him myself."

Jane nodded her approval "Thanks Rondo. Let the desk Sargent know when you get there and I'll meet you both in the café. Lunch is on me."

"I always knew you were one of the best Vanilla," he said taking her hand in his own, lifting it to place a delicate kiss on the back of her hand in an outdated, but somehow incredibly sweet gesture. It suited him perfectly.

Just to their left, the CSRU tech had given the uniform at the tape the signal that the scene was clear and the outer cordon could be dropped. The inner one surrounding the dump site was still in place, but for now there was nothing else for them to do at the scene.

The eager onlookers flooded through, each hoping to see something more before they left, including the photographer Jane had encountered earlier. He was shoving his way through the horde aggressively once more and their path to the chain-link was bringing them right by where the trio were standing, though this time Jane's back was to them.

Rondo swiftly sidestepped her, getting between Jane and the guy who was once more on collision course. "Hey man, watch who you're about to steamroller" Rondo said, and for the second time that day the wanna-be Paparazzi found himself shoved out of the way, only this time, without the benefit of supporting bodies all around him, he fell to the ground on his ass.

He scrambled up looking mightily pissed "What was that for!" he shouted all red faced and sweaty "I'll…"

"You'll what? Call the cops?" Jane supplied stepping out from the protective barrier Rondo's body had provided. It was then the photographer decided he'd had enough, and high tailed it out of there, shot or no shot.

Jane could not hide her amusement, her smile flashed, face bright and open. She felt lighter than she had in days. "Thank you Rondo." She said patting his arm affectionately.

"Sure thing," he said grinning at her warmly, gently placing a protective hand to her bump. "We've gotta look after that little Vanilla Bean now don't we?"

Jane's face dropped, and she looked to the already giggling Maura "No, no don't you…" she warned. But it was already too late.

"Vanilla Bean! Oh Jane, that one is going to stick." Maura said her face beaming.

"Seriously?" Jane rolled her eyes exasperated, but she couldn't keep up the façade, and the grin broke through. Her little Vanilla Bean was lucky to be under the protection of such special people and so was she.


End file.
